Uzumaki Naruto - The World Savior
by Dubxsion
Summary: One day on the training grounds,Team 7 stood on the bridge.Everything as usual.Kakashi late,Sakura asking Sasuke on a date,Naruto asking Sakura,Sakura rejecting him,etc.But what if Sakura abuse him so bad,he leaves team 7 and becomes an incredible assassin? What if he masters Hiraishin no Jutsu and create himself jutsus? Find out what will happen!
1. Chapter One: Path Of Despair

_Chapter One: Path of Despair_

It was a shiny day,cool sunrays,warm and full of they were - Team had a mission in the Country Of Wave and decided to make a break training at their Training were sitting and waiting the usual - their Kakashi-sensei,always was usual until he would ask each other date and reject each they were,Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke - they were waiting till piss a poof was heard and made the pink-haired kunoichi and the blond dumbass turn around and shout at the dark figure,shining with the sun.

"Kakashi-sensei,you're late!" yelled both in unison.

"Yeah,yeah..I am was a black cat on my wa-" before Kakashi was able to finish his sentence,both Sakura and Naruto interrupted him rudely.

"LIAR!" said again both in was scratched his head with teardrop near his face,since he got caught...again.

"Okay, got me! Now let's get back to training." said Kakashi,while eyeing the Uchiha seemed too calm for this kind of boy suited him perfectly.

"Today we will spar each and are versus ,create your own clones and fight them till exhaustion." ordered Kakashi as he got in battle stance."When I say go,we will start the me with the intention to kill. GO!" as he said the starting phrase,they went deep into the forest to fight,leaving Naruto alone to fight his clones.

" leaving the dead-last it always has to be like that? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" As Naruto spawned a hunded of his clones,he started to fight with them,any kind of jutsus and techniques they could use,so he can gain maximum experience of the training.

 _— Meanwhile with Sakura & Sasuke vs Kakashi —-_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled as he made his Fire Jutsu against his was just trying to not be in the way as she was throwing shurikens and kunais for stepped on a tree branch and jumped off in thin air to see where this jutsu went to.

Kakashi knew he couldn't dodge the Fire jutsu,since it was too bug,so he made some fast hand seals and shouted "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu".Fire ball and Water Dragon expanded,leaving steam behind as traces of then made again some seals and created some sort of water the handseals,he waited about 1 or 2 seconds and shouted "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu"He cloned the shark,so it would attack both of his opponents - Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't dodge this attack and this resulted as match win for couldn't continue and didnt made it in time for Kawarimi no Jutsu.

 _— Meanwhile with Naruto—-_

Naruto was finishing the last battle with his last standing clone as he saw a dark figure emerge on 3 o'clock of saw a man with long cloak,which had red clouds and black long man had yellow mask and spiky black man had whole on his right right eye had was about to scream,but he wasn't able to do anything,since he froze in man with the mask was kind of scary,but then spoke.

"Hello,Naruto-kun.I want to speak with 's about your father." the man with the orange mask wanted to speak with him? Naruto looked with eyes wide open.

"Talk with me? A-ab-bout what?" Naruto gulped as he finished saying his second sentence.

"I want to talk about your inheritance and the jutsus your father off,let me start how I know him,may I,Naruto-kun?" said the unknown man,with narrowed looked like he was planning something.

"What about my father,WHO IS HE? WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto started to get his temper short and yelled at the dangerous man.

"Who am I?" the man laughed lightly then turned the topic on. "I am Madara Uchiha,The Last Of ,Naruto-kun,do you know about the accident,happened 13 years ago in Konoha?" Madara provoked Naruto to clench his fists."Very you know who had died this night?"

"The Fourth Hokage died...He is my about that accident and how you know about it?" asked Naruto in very big was talking with the man calmly and holding his temper.

"The Fourth died,because of me.I controlled the Kyuubi and sent him to attack the village,since I wanted something from your mother."

"My...mother?" Naruto looked confused,since he thought he was the most unpredictable ninja in the world.

"Yes,your mother,Kushina had the nine tails and I wanted this power.I wanted Nine-Tails' power,but your father,Minato Namikaze,protected her with his all might and power.I regretted the day I wanted to fight hi-" before the orange masked man was able to complete his sentence Naruto was in shock state.

"Minato...Namikaze...? My...father?! Who is he? Where is he now? What about my mother? WHERE ARE THEY?" Naruto increased his temper and his tone got up.

"Calm down, are both your father was the Yondaime Hokage,The Yellow Flash.I am here to give you his heritage to you." said Madara with some excitement in his voice.

"Heritage? My..Father...Yondaime..?" while Naruto was filled with emotions he didn't even understood,Madara got up from his sleeve one kunai plastered with paper with seals on the threw it at Naruto's feet and he started to talk about this kunai.

"Listen,Naruto-kun,this kunai is made by your father. It's formula for his famous jutsu"Hiraishin no Jutsu".With this jutsu he was able to overwhelm my speed with Sharingan and defeat ,he defeated the Nine-Tails,but at the cost of his and his wife's lives." Naruto picked up the kunai and looked at it from every thought for a second and remember the masked man saying,that it was his fault Naruto's parents he became full of rage and Kyuubi leashed one tail.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" screamed Naruto in Kyuubi one-tailed he rushed to Madara,he tried to set one of his hand with claws over the orange mask,but moved through the masked man.'How did he do that?' thought for a second Naruto,then made his just narrowed his eye and materialised himself to start testing Naruto's strenght.

 _— Meanwhile with the rest of Team 7 —_

"Ne,Kakashi-sensei,when are we going to check on Naruto? He may be in some booby trap." said Sakura as she chuckled,while imaging Naruto in some booby trap,like rope on tree branch.

"Yeah,we should get back and see how Naruto's will go right now,actually,because the faster we get this finished,the faster we will get more missions and more 's go!" talked Kakashi as they just nodded at his point of view to the things and spare time at started making their way to the training ground all the way back,but then they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Sakura,a bit scared,since it was a big explosion.

"Fire jutsu?" asked Sasuke in astonishment.

" better get 's right in front of us,which may include Naruto or the your step." ordered Kakashi as he looked forward to see what was this big explosion for.

 _— Meanwhile at Naruto and Madara —_

"Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku" yelled Madara as he made a big wall of fire in front of Naruto,burning him up to screamed in pain,since he was in this fire all along from the start to the was starting to feel exhausted,when just then he heard somebody calling his name.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura and Kakashi,while Sasuke said his usual "DOBE!".The three of them ran to him,when Kakashi saw the kyuubi cloak over stopped them in the middle of the run and looked at their right,where the explosion saw the masked man,known as Madara,wearing black cloak with red clouds on it.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw Akatsuki on his training then eyed Naruto,but he was the moment he eyed back the masked man,Naruto was rushing with full fury over the Akatsuki and Sasuke was scared that this wasn't Naruto who they thought it were horrified,when the masked man done something and pulled Naruto's jumpsuit top and made some fast one-handed hand five fingers fired with 5 different the man screamed "Hakke no Fūin Shiki".

Naruto screamed in pain,when Kakashi decided to butt made some fast handseals and a lightning ball then screamed "Raikiri!" and rushed at the masked man,who threw Naruto at his right side,just for him to be thrown through some trees and stopped at a Sasuke and Sakura looked the painful view of Naruto's meeting with the rock,but couldn't do anything but flinch in fear.

Kakashi was about to contact with the man,when he suddenly moved through got his eyes wide open,and then the man mumbled something only he could said "Too are mine now!" as Madara said this words,he grabbed Kakashi's hand by the wrist and threw him at Naruto with incredible was about to land over Naruto and kill him,when he stopped his jutsu and landed over him.

"By the way,my name is Madara to meet you,Hatake!" they all flinched as they heard the if a chill came in front of them and didn't want to go masked man suddenyl got swirled into a hole and was gone looked confused,since he thought himself and his brother as the last Uchihas,but he was all walked to Naruto to see how he was.

Naruto was awake after some minutes and was were all gathered again on the training ground,because Kakashi wanted to analyze the battle he went through and help his team to analyze started and went to the fact where Naruto fought remembered the explosion and looked at the had a torn jumpsuit and scars all over his dared to ask what happend.

"Naruto,tell us what happened?" ordered Kakashi as he looked over his injured body.

"Well,I was training and this guy came out of nowhere and told me about some then started to talk about the accident 13 years ago and I got angry at I got enough strenght and speed so I could keep up with him,but everytime I tried to hit him,I moved through him like he wasn't even 's kind of he used some kind of Katon jutsu,he got me and when I got up I charged for last time and he made some hand seals and I felt enormous pain in my threw me and I fell unconcious." singed everything,while keeping his secrets for his heritage and his family.

"Okay you tomorrow here at you !" said Kakashi as he got up,poofing away,appearing elsewhere,where he probably,oh who am I kidding,where he read Icha-Icha Paradise.

— The next day at 9 —

They have been there as tried to hook up Sasuke,he refused to go on date with Naruto tried to ask Sakura on a date,but she rejected him really rough.

"Whyy,Sakura-chaaaan?" whined Naruto as he got rejected.

"Go away! I want to be with my Sasuke-kun ^_^ 3!" said Sakura with the sweet voice only the last part with her 'Sasuke-kun'.

"But Sakura-chyaann!" said Naruto,while interrupting Sasuke's answer to Sakura

Sakura turned to Naruto with anger in her eyes.

"Ne,Ne,Sakura-chan,can we go eat ramen together?"

"Naruto,I will never go out with you even if you are the last man on the Earth,even in million years I wont go out with you,You are a are really annoying and a would care even if you leave or die!" Sakura said,while realising she said the last part put her hand on her mouth and was about to apologize to her friend. "Oh god,Naruto,I am sorry,I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay,Sakura,I understand.I'll just let you be." said Naruto in depressing,low voice,like he was getting too much on his shoulders already.

'Way the go hurt him!' commented Inner Sakura.

'I know.I know.I feel so bad about it! I really feel bad' answered Sakura as she felt bad about the words she said.

"I didn't knew you can hurt people so much Sakura." commented Sasuke away from the discussion.

"It's okay Sasuke.I...don't care.I take insults everyday,so it's just my...portion of it..." said Naruto while looking away from them.

"Nar-" Sakura was interrupted when Kakashi appeared in poof of smoke with his book in hand.

"Yo!" said Kakashi,greeting everybody who was there.

Kakashi saw what was with the mood so he decided to make a research using Sasuke as a third person for resources of the awkwardness between those two.

" .What happened?" asked their sensei.

"Sakura insulted Naruto,so he is like is regretting it,but he seems hurt." whispered Sasuke in his sensei's year.

" here for a second." ordered Kakashi to Naruto as he got the idea to talk with him.

"What is it,Sensei?" asked Naruto emotionless.

"What happened between you and Sakura?" asked Kakashi with quite interest in fixing the things between them.

"It's nothing to worry about sensei." again emotionless talking by our blonde boy.

'This boy talking emotionless? What you did you told him Sakura?' thought Kakashi before looking at Naruto again,as he was walking away.

Sakura was about to speak with Naruto again,when she saw her sensei looking with wide eyes to Naruto walking away.

"What happened,Sensei?" asked Sakura curiously and ashamed by her words.

"Sakura,what you made,is the made Naruto doubt his must apologize to 's for him" talked sweetly Kakashi,as she grunted the mess she made.

"I know,I know.I made quite a mess,huh?" she looked saddened as she talked these words."I will go to talk to him after may relax a bit,since the words I said were rough,even for him,I think..." said Sakura as they organised their training.


	2. Chapter Two: The Redemption

Team 7 had just finished their training,but without was about to go home,when Sasuke told her something "Oi, 't you going to ho at Naruto's place to apologize to him?" The cherry blossom girl eyed him with wide eyes,but then lowered her head and gained saddened eyes."Yeah.I will head to him right you want to come Sasuke?" asked Sakura while walking to Konoha."No.I will skip this one." answered the raven haired their discussion ended they headed their ways as fast as possible.

— Meanwhile with Naruto —

"I guess I should be ready packing up,huh?" Naruto said as he smiled at the Team 7 then turned his gaze to his father's kunai and saw the formula on it."I better hurry up and understand what kind of jutsu is this,before it's too late and I won't have the chance." When he said that aloud,an idea popped up in his mind.'Hey wait a minute!' thought the blonde shinobi ' I got an idea.I'll ask Jiji if he has some information about my father and his jutsus.I'll head to him right away!' as he thought he turned to his pack and grabbed headed right away to the Hokage's Tower to ask Sarutobi for his father.

It was almost midnight when he was running on the streets,when he suddenly spotted in his peripheral eyesight yellow was coming from a house,more contently, was a girl on shadow was drawn onto the curtains,hiding the stopped nearby the house,where the light was coming stared into the window for a gap to see which house was that shadowy just watched the window of light with amusement when he realised this house belonged to his teammate,the pinky fairy, he stared at her window,he suddenly felt pressence and heard some quickly jumped onto the balcony which was under window full of yellow light was right in-front of his face.

(A/N: EEEEEEEEEEH MACARENA ! Oh fck guy gave me this song XD)

He heard the noise pull away from him,so he could be calmed,but then he heard a was sound from turned his head to the window full of light to see the cherry blossom teammate looking around for this panicked so bad he turned into state of froze and just watched how he will be looked around and turned her gaze towards the balcony where Naruto was a bit of confused and stared into was like she saw something in the stare continued seconds,but for Naruto it looked like was frozen from the panic and he was gulped and prayed she didn't saw she gasped and her eyes went wide covered her mouth with her Naruto thought he was screwed,but then realisation hit him really grabbed her flower from the window stand and saw one of the stalks was got it from the stand and homed it inside her closed her window and the yellow light appeared again.A shadow figure,within the curtains,outlining the beautiful shape of Sakura.

Naruto sighed gladfully when he was left alone in the then jumped off the balcony and started to run to the Hokage's was running through the streets of Konoha with all his was literaly rushing like his life depended on he skipped by the Ramen stand and in the hurry didn't saw a man in black robe,with red clouds who was watching him,like he was his guardian continued to rush like heaven,when he felt tired and stopped by the park to catch his sat on a bench nearby,so he could sit and relax for a while then head to the old man.

'Aaah...this is so tiring,but relaxing.' was what Naruto thought,when he closed his later he heard the wind opened his eyes and he saw one hole of oxygen which was swirling like a stood up from the bench and was ready to see what was this strange ,bit by bit,a man with black cloak was appearing from th swirl,like he was swirling with the hole and appearing out of the guy was already in-front of him,Naruto gulped and got into his battle was the same guy with the orange mask - Madara Uchiha.

"Hello,Naruto." said the strange guy from the training grounds.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" angrily and scared asked was really scared,because of this strange jutsu,he couldn't even draw a single stroke on his couldn't open a was petrified scared.

"Knock it both know you can't win.I am here to have a little conversation with you." said the man with right red Sharingan eye focusing on the seal he he was deconcentrated once Naruto tried to orange masked guy grabbed Naruto's wrist and hit him in the spat blood from his mouth,his eyes wide open in dropped him from his hands and started to talk again."If I wanted you dead,I would have killed you long ago, you listen to me,or you will keep protesting?" asked emotionlessly the Uchiha avenger.

Naruto flinched in fear and looked up at the saw the serious look in the right red Sharingan and just was really petrified from the was down in just one was this incredible power the man have shown? Naruto didn't knew where he was,or if he was even human,but he felt the need to stay down.

"Good.I want to give you some scrolls I stole from the other why you? Because I owe your father one." said the orange masked man known as was owed his father one? What does this meant? Were they siblings or do they share bond? He was really train of thoughts was stopped when suddenly two swirls were heard and an echoing voice."We will meet again after five years when I start Tsuki-no-Me." the last part was heard really low and every sound was only sound was heard when the tree crowns shaken and shot down some leaves,blowed by the wind.

Naruto stood up and sat on the turned his head to the left and saw two big left one was red and it was like his size when he was was perfectly fitting for his back. _(A/N: Imagine Naruto appearance of the scroll)_ Then he turned to the right was white scroll,with some seal on looked like a blood was really confused and was trying to get up with his right hand,when he felt two other scrolls,but small turned to see them and picked the one he had in looked closer the scroll and saw on the outside written "Heritage".Naruto stood up and packed up the scrolls and headed home to get some sleep and went through what he was confused.

— In Naruto's apartment —

He was lying on the bed and was thinking about these events that he experienced earlier.'Okay so first I saw this guy on the training said he knew my he is on the park,where I stopped to rest and he gave me these scrolls.I didn't saw any headband on his head,but who knows? He surely is a ninja,and a powerful jutsu of his is so all of that for a one day...' thought when he suddenly stood up from his bed and went to the table near him.'Wait! I will explore the scrolls and see if I can read them and learn something from them.' Naruto thought,when realisation hit him like the god was headbanging on his brain.

He grabbed the scrolls and sat them on the pulled off the chair and sat onto found wanted to know what the other scroll was one with the blue design with the Seal of seal was really hard for him to guess it,so he found a note said "If you want to know what is inside,you must work hard to achieve power and knowledge." Naruto then tuned up his mind and sat the scroll aside,thinking it would be for later grabbed the scroll,which was written "Heritage" on it and opened found a seal.'Not again...' whined our favourite anime orange knucklehead checked every scroll and found seal on it,except for one,which was written "Heaven and Earth".He found this scroll and started to read he realised it,it was 3AM and he was really tired.'Arghhhh.I can't understand a word in this it has to be so difficult! I'll go to is another day.' thought Naruto and went to his bedroom to get into his pyjama and go to sleep.

— On the next day —

Team 7 was called in Hokage's had a new mission assignment and were all there,except for was kind of odd for Naruto to not be there for a mission to whine how low the rank was and that he needed something more challenging,but this time he wasn't knew why and Kakashi was sweating,hoping the old man wouldn't Kakashi smiled,Sakura and Sasuke were serious and were thinking where could their teammate every thought was stopped when the Hokage posted a question.

"Where is your third member of Team 7,Kakashi?" asked the Hokage,while taking his pipe and smoke some like a boss.

"He..He...He-e-e...He is eating ramen, know him,Hokage-sama." said Kakashi sweating and scratching behind his head with had no idea where Naruto would be,when he heard a door open and close saw Naruto with a piece of paper go to the Hokage and whisper in his old man was watching Team 7 in Naruto finished his whisper to the Hokage,the old man started reading the piece of paper Naruto finished the reading of the paper in seconds,when he pulled his pipe to his mouth and inhaled then he exhaled the smoke and started to talk.

"Hinoto, Naruto away from here." said the old man and two ANBUs female,Hinoto,has long smooth black-bluish hair that she keeps held in a ponytail and she wears the typical attire of the Anbu along with a sword strapped to her shoulder and a cat-like mask with purple markings. She also has red pearl earrings.

Also,the male one was wore Kirigakure's , alongside the mask of the hunter-nin, decorated with a dark rhombus-pattern at the bottom. He had black hair, which was tied in a ponytail. On his left shoulder, he also wore a sword.

"Hai!" said both of the ANBUs in unison and Naruto turned to them with head knew what was going on and he wrote this paper himself telling him what happened the last day after his 7 was staring with wide eyes and watched how Naruto was taken away from them by was the first one to interrupt.

"Hokage,what is the meaning of this?" asked their sensei,not taking down his eyes from the ANBUs.

"It's a secret, go 's an order!" said the Hokage ordering the ANBUs to get away as fast as possible from he did it,they disappeared in swirl of old man then put back his pipe in his mouth,inhaled,exhaled and started talking again."Naruto will be gone for five other information is of no you start talking about it,you will end up getting yourself ?" said the Hokage as he stood up and watched through the window of his eyes were one of a sad child.

When Team 7 heard the news they were shocked.'Five years Naruto gone? Why is this? What is the Hokage thinking?' was the thoughts Sasuke and Sakura runned 's thoughts where so much different than theirs.'So Naruto is taken away by ANBU why ANBU root and not Hokage's ANBU?' was the thoughts Kakashi walked through.

"You can't do this,Hokage sama!" said Sasuke turned up his tone,when he suddenly felt feedback by Sakura."Yeah,you can't take him away from us! He is part of our team!" They hoped they will make the Hokage consider his decision,but that never came."We are not a team without are down to three members with our sensei!" said Sasuke without turning down his temper was getting low and he knew it.

"You will have a new ,come in." said the Hokage without looking back when a boy suddenly entered the had his emotionless had short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps — as customary of all Root members, to most likely show his allegiance to the organisation. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques.

"You can't-" said Sakura as she was interrupted by Kakashi."He to meet you,Sai.I am Kakashi,your sensei." said Kakashi turning to him with warm smile and closed opened his eyes and turned to his team."Okay, me at Training ground # we will discuss Naruto's loss,okay?" said with smile again the perv all nodded and left the office,but Kakashi stayed and turned down his facade for happiness and sat his serious face.

"Hokage-sama,what's the matter of this? These ANBUs aren't were The 's going on?" asked Kakashi in a worry for his student.

"It is nothing to worry about found that..." said the Hokage,setting his pipe in his mouth and inhaling deep.

\- Announcements -

VOALA! Next chapter or 22.07.2015year :}

Expect it!


End file.
